


Waking Up To You (Two)

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, just pure fluff, they're good moms brent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: Tabitha reflects on how happy she is to be with the ones she loves :')





	Waking Up To You (Two)

Tabitha resists the urge to wake her. Barbara desperately needs a good night’s sleep, she reminds herself. But it’s so distractingly heart-warming to watch her. Tabby’s heart swells as she gazes at Barbara’s sleeping form, curled in towards her and wrapped in every available blanket. 

Tabitha reaches out, delicately brushing the soft blond bangs out of her face; Barbara’s eyelashes flutter ever so slightly, and Tabby thinks she catches the tug of a smile on her lips, but nevertheless she doesn’t wake.

The ring on Barbara’s finger, while obnoxiously large, shimmers beautifully in the golden morning light. It cost a ridiculous price. Way more than necessary, really. But only the best for her girl. A surge of joy rushes through Tabitha at the thought of finally _being_ with the love of her life. She can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face.

It isn’t until Barbara slowly blinks open her eyes that Tabby realizes she had not been as discrete as she hoped. “Hey, babes,” she says, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“‘M’rning, kitten,” Barbara mumbles back, giving Tabby a sleepy smile that makes her blue eyes sparkle. “Wha’ time iz it?” Barbara makes a weak effort to emerge from her blanket cocoon and check the clock, but Tabitha gently pushes her back down.

“Don’t worry about that. Just sleep,” Tabitha whispers, lacing their fingers together and relishing in the cool touch of Barbara’s engagement ring against her skin.

“Mmmmm, sounds good,” Barbara manages to say before snuggling against Tabby, who pulls the fluffy comforter around the both of them.

It’s incredibly comfortable, and Tabitha finds herself drifting away to sleep, soothed by Barbara’s slow, steady breaths and the body heat seeping through her flannel pajamas. She wouldn’t mind staying in this moment forever.

Just then, a quiet whimpering emanates through the baby monitor on the nightstand. Tabitha stirs slightly, slowly coming back to the waking world. She listens carefully, hoping their little girl will simply fall back asleep. Alas, the crying only grows louder. 

Tabitha prays that she can ease herself out of Barbara’s arms and tend to their daughter without waking her, but it’s already too late.

“Guess we’re getting up now.” 

Tabitha smiles at that. As much as Barbara hates to get out of bed, Tabby knows one of her favorite parts of the day is waking up to see their baby. Regardless of what Jim Gordon thinks, Tabitha knows in her heart that Barbara is an amazing mother. She’s seen how loving and selfless she truly is.

Barbara throws the blankets back and lets her arms fall back onto the mattress dramatically. She sighs before finally forcing herself to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. Tabitha follows suite and the two slowly pad over to the baby’s room. 

“I’ll go make a bottle,” Barbara says sleepily, stumbling away to the kitchen.

Tabitha continues into the nursery and reaches the crib, where the tiny baby cries for attention. “Hey, princess,” she whispers adoringly. She carefully lifts her daughter out of the crib and holds her close, rubbing little circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her. The baby looks so much like Barbara it’s shocking, from her big blue eyes to her feathery blonde hair.

Tabitha gently bounces around the room, and finally the baby’s crying is reduced to only a quiet whimper. “There you go, that’s better. Don’t worry, Mommy will be back in a minute.” A tiny hand clutches at Tabitha’s shirt.

Barbara, appearing much more awake than before, returns with a warmed bottle. She moves to stand at Tabby’s side and presses a kiss to their baby’s forehead and another to Tabitha’s temple. “Here, I’ll take her.”

Tabitha very carefully tucks the baby into Barbara’s arms. A big, glowing smile spreads across Barbara’s face and it’s incredibly endearing to see. “Hi, baby!” Barbara coos excitedly. She sways a little and the baby blinks up at her, clearly comforted by her presence.

Tabitha lightly strokes the baby’s plump cheek. “I’m gonna go start breakfast, okay?”

Barbara hums in appreciation, smiling at her soon-to-be wife. “I’m starving. How about pancakes?” The two share a quick kiss before Tabitha sets off for the kitchen with a spring in her step.

Pancakes sound wonderful today.

**Author's Note:**

> Tabitha is alive send tweet


End file.
